A Portal to Equestria
by dmr131313
Summary: A teen named Dylan goes to his first convention ever, Bronycon. There is a rumor going around about Bronycon, happening only this year. That one lucky person would get the chance to go into Equestria as their OC. Will Dylan get his lucky day and walk into Equestria, hopefully meeting the mare of his dreams, Rainbow Dash? Or maybe, is this rumor just a big fat lie? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

'How did my life come to this?' Lightning Dasher thought to himself. He was surrounded by several mares. Two mares to be exact. He wasn't in a bad situation, in fact, he was willing to do it - for the most part -.

The two mares, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Two mares who like to play rough. Lightning Dasher, a stallion with green fur and gray hair color, not to mention wings. He always wondered what this would feel like, but suddenly he had second thoughts.

"Remember Lightning, you said anything goes. So you ready?" asked Rainbow.

"Uh, maybe...?"

"You said right after your 18th birthday party you wanted to do this."

"Let's uh, just get this over with."

"Alright Sugarcube," said Applejack, "let's get started."

Let's get this story started from the beginning. Lightning Dasher wasn't originally 'Lightning Dasher' stallion of Equestria. He was actually Dylan Rodier, normal guy of Earth.

He was walking down the streets of his neighborhood, off to meet fellow Bronies of his city. Once he saw one of his friends he shouted, "Yo, DJ X!"

That's how he and his friends spoke to each other, by their OC names. "Hey, Lightning Dasher, what's up?"

"Nothing much, that last episode though, what thriller right?"

"Well duh." the two laughed.

"DJ, you going to Bronycon this year?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I've heard some rumors, that they have actually built a portal to Equestria, and one lucky person will get the chance to go. One person is gonna go like every hundred years or so."

"Is that so? Let me guess, Pinkie finally succeeded and told them how to make it?"

"I'm being serious, and it's not who gives up the most money. It's 100% random. They use a random number generator of all the tickets bought, 3-day to platinum, and the number that is called, gets to go as their OC."

"Man, I wish I could afford it. I'm broke."

"Me too, I have to work all through out summer, street performing, just to make enough money."

"Dude that sucks, I wish there was some way that I could join you, who knows, maybe it's a surprise 'you and your friend' kind of thing."

"Heh, I wish. Being lucky enough to go for my first time this year, it would be ungodly if I actually won to go into Equestria."

"You'll never know unless you try, look, Lightning, I gotta go, see ya later."

The two saw each other off, and walked home.

Dylan did what ever he could to make money, his number one income, street performing. He would stand around, playing his guitar, and singing MLP songs. Be it from the show such as 'Winter Wrap Up' or fan made such as 'I'll Fly Higher' by AcousticBrony.

Every chance he got - which would be a lot on the weekends and no school days - Dylan would go out and play guitar for money. He wouldn't put up a sign for tips, asking for money, none of that. He only played guitar and left his case open.

Other incomes for money would be odd jobs that people around him needed, and his actually job he has at Publix. Those didn't provide as much money as street performing. He also used those jobs to help for paying for his apartment and other necessities - such as food, drinks, clothing, etc. etc. -.

Earlier in the summer, Dylan had bought his Bronze Bronycon ticket, an airplane ticket to Baltimore and a room reservation to a hotel near the Bronycon building.

As it got to mid-summer, near end of July, Dylan flew to Baltimore for his first ever Brony convention. Not to mention it was the biggest convention of them all, including a 1 in a 1,000,000 chance of going to Equestria.

Dylan walked around the convention, buying many souvenir. A plush, pony ears, wings, T-shirts, and even more. "How am I going to care this all home?" Dylan asked to himself.

A voice came on the intercom, getting ready to call out the lucky ticket number. It turns out, it wasn't a fake. There was actually a portal to Equestria. Everyone had taken out their tickets.

"And the ticket number is 6... 3... 4... 8... So please, ticket number 6348, please come to the lobby."

Dylan heard the entire building 'aw' and sigh. He looked at his ticket, as he looked at the number one at a time, saying each of them out loud. "6, 3, 4, 8... I won..."

Dylan swore his heart skipped a beat. He never wins anything. This day must have been the best day of his life.

Dylan arrived at the lobby, a guy saying, "Are you the lucky ticket winner?"

"I am," Dylan showed his ticket to the guy.

"You seem to have bought a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, first convention, had to come home with a bunch of souvenirs."

"Your first convention? Today must have been an amazing day for you so far."

"It has been a wonderful day."

"Alright, well follow me."

The man walked away and Dylan followed.

When the two stopped, Dylan saw a big circular ring with a touch pad next to it. "Okay, now please make your OC here, using this touch pad. You can picked your race, what town you're teleported into, and you are even given a house in the city of your choosing."

Dylan used the touch screen to make his OC Lightning Dasher, green fur, gray hair and a pegasus. He put the town as Ponyville, and his house in Cloudsdale. He clicked the done button and the circular ring started up.

"Now, step through there and you are your OC in the town that you chose. You'll already know where your house is and it's already refurbished. I do suggest leaving your stuff here, since you wont need it anymore."

Dylan took off all of his items and set them down, then stepping up to the portal. He looked over to the guy, who said "Your new life in Equestria awaits you." He looked back at the portal, he took a deep breathe and sighed. He closed his eyes and stepped through the portal.

As he slowly opened his eyes. He stood up and looked at himself, correct fur, hair and wings. Surprisingly, Dylan could walk, and even move his wings, all of this feeling natural to him.

He looked towards town, seeing the candy-colored ponies he knew about. He smiled and walked into town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. I know everypony in Ponyville and I've never seen you before, so you must be new to Ponyville because I've seen everypony in Ponyville and I've never seen you before."

Pinkie Pie's fast speaking voice was the first Dylan heard when walking into Ponyville.

"Yeah, I am new in Ponyville. It's nice to meet you Pinkie Pie, my name is Lightning Dasher."

"Lightning Dasher?! That sounds a lot like my friend's name Rainbow Dash!"

'Lightning Dasher' lightly chuckled, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Would you like to meet her? Actually, scratch that. I'll make a party so you can meet all my friends! Just go to the Golden Oaks Library at 6 and the party will be all set up!" the pony left before Lightning could respond.

"Um... okay?"

Lightning looked over to the large clock tower near the center of town, seeing it already 5:40. "20 minutes of party planning? That's pretty fast, even for Pinkie. Then again, it's only 5 ponies and not the whole town... right?" He shook his head and start wondering around Ponyville, checking out all of the stores.

20 minutes passed by quick as Lightning window shopped. As he walked outside the window store he was luckily near Twilight's treehouse/library. He started walking towards the giant tree.

As he walked through the door, the lights were off. "Um... hello?"

The lights suddenly turned on, and several ponies screamed "SURPRISE!"

As his eyes adjusted to the sudden lighting, he said "Pinkie, it's not a surprise party, if you tell me about it 20 minutes in advance."

"I know." She responded, "I bet you were still surprised though!"

He wasn't really surprised, considering how he isn't scared easily. He still chuckled and said, "Yeah, I was."

The music immediately started, and the other ponies started dancing. However, Lightning walked over to the snack table, grabbed a cup, filled it with punch and started drinking.

Within a half hour, Lightning heard each of their names called, which gave him a reason to know the names of the mane 6. Applejack walked over to him and asked, "Hey Lightning, why aren't ya dancing?"

"I don't dance, I have tried, and I know for sure I don't."

"Oh come on, you should check out Twilight's dancing. I'm sure you're not as bad as her."

He looked at Twilight, she was doing that dance from the episode where Rarity went to Canterlot. "Okay, maybe I'm not that bad, but I still don't like my own dancing. So I'm not going to."

"Alright fine, I'm not gonna force ya." She grabbed some punch and started drinking.

Time passed, the music and dancing went down. All of them were just talking.

"Wait hold on, did you just say that?" asked Lightning, in the middle of a laugh.

"Yes I did!" responded Pinkie Pie.

Applejack noticed the time and said, "I gotta go hit the hay, wake up early tomorrow for Apple Bucking."

After Applejack left others slowly disappeared too, leaving only Lightning and Twilight. "Did Pinkie Pie just leave you to clean up the mess yourself?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, but it's normal for her."

"I can help you if you'd like."

"Sure, why not."

The two cleaned up the library. Being a lot faster than if Twilight did it alone.

After they finished Twilight said, "So you just came to town, Lightning?"

"Yeah, Pinkie showed up right as I walked into town."

"If that's true, then does that mean you don't have a house?"

"Well, hmm. I guess that would make sense. However, while I was wondering out aimlessly I stopped by town hall to buy a house while the party was being set up. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you didn't have a place to stay, I could have you stay in the spare bedroom."

"That's very kind of you Twilight," Lightning noticed she blushed slightly, "but I guess I won't need that offer. Anyway, I gotta go, I need to look for job offerings tomorrow, my house wiped me out."

"I think I saw on there yesterday that Rainbow had a job offering up for cloud duty."

"Guess I'll check with her tomorrow, anyway, see ya."

The two said goodbyes and waved. Lightning left the tree and flew to his home, which for some reason he knew where it was.

Once he arrived he checked around the house, already knowing the layout, but wanting to see for himself. He looked in the cabinets and the fridge, seeing food and drinks already inside.

After finishing his house checking route, he went to bed and went to sleep.

Lightning woke up to a knock at the door. He was wondering who knocked since he never told anypony where he lived. He got up and walked in front of a mirror, fixing his hair slightly.

He walked to the door and opened up the door. "Hello?"

"Wait, Lightning?" asked the pony at the door.

"Rainbow? What are you doing here?"

"I heard somepony moved in to this house, I didn't know it was you."

"Well it is. What are you doing here so early though?"

"It's... noon."

Lightning glanced at a clock in his house, "Oh, so it is."

"Don't tell me, you just woke up."

"Yeah, kinda. I usually sleep throughout the day."

"That's not good if you want the job."

"Wait, what job?"

"Twilight told me that you were looking for a job. So I figured I'd come here and test you, if you're up for it."

"Well maybe in a few minutes after I fully wake up."

"I'll give you five minutes, alright?"

"Alright, but what am I going to have to do?"

"You, are going to have to clear the sky. The faster, the better. You'll need to clear the sky in at most, one minute."

"Alright, see you in an hour."

"See ya," Rainbow flew off.

As Lightning was flying to his house, he knew he was fast, and knew he could go faster if he actually tried.

He closed the door and went to the bathroom, actually fixing himself up this time. After leaving the bathroom, he looked a bit more presentable.

What he hadn't realized, after hearing a knock on the door, was that he was in there for five minutes.

He opened up the door and heard, "You ready now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lightning followed Rainbow to the ground.

"Now, you have to clear out the clouds right there, your time starts as soon as you leave the ground."

Lightning looked up at the sky, he walked around a bit, mapping out his flight pattern. "What are you doing?" asked Rainbow.

"I'm mapping out how I'll fly so I can get the maximum amount of clouds in the least amount of time." He glanced at Rainbow who had somewhat of a confused look, "I'm looking at where to fly first and go from there."

"You're as big of an egghead as Twilight is."

"It is easier to plan out something then going in without one. Because you could spend a minute up in the air not knowing what to hit first." He quickly flew up, knocking clouds out one by one, once he landed the clouds were gone. Seconds had flown by, "Or be up there for half a minute doing nothing but action."

Rainbow looked at the stopwatch she had on her, "15 seconds, that's pretty fast. What, did you practice before hand?"

"Not really. What if I said it was my first time flying for speed, and flying under pressure?"

"Is that so? Then it must be beginner's luck."

Lightning walked up to her saying, "From what I have heard, I know the perfect response would be... It's not luck," he whispered in her ear, _"it's skill."_

"And what have you heard?"

"Only that you are the captain of the weather team, and the world's fastest flier, even faster than the Wonderbolts."

She blushed, "I would never be faster than the Wonderbolts, maybe same speed, but not faster."

"Really? Cause I've heard faster. Well if you say same, then I guess that's true."

Rainbow was thinking out loud, "Faster than the Wonderbolts... I like that..." she then spoke to Lightning, "Where have you heard that?"

"Around, I believe it's all over Equestria."

"That's impossible... Do you think the Wonderbolts heard that?"

"Maybe, you never know."

"Alright, well stop talking like that. Flirting is not gonna get you a higher ranking in the job."

"I know, I know, but faster time will right? So, tell me, did I get the job?"

"You were almost as fast as me, so of course you got the job. However, I can't promise you a higher job unless you prove yourself worthy."

"Alright, so when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, 8 AM."

Lightning didn't know she wakes up that early. "Alright."

"See you tomorrow, newbie." as Rainbow turned away she winked, then flew off.

As Lightning flew to his house and closed the door, he asked himself, "Did, she just wink at me?"

After a few minutes he left his house and flew down to the library. He knocked on the door and Twilight opened it. "Lightning, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Twilight moved out of the way, "Sure."

Lightning walked into the tree. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For mentioning to Rainbow about the job for me."

"Oh yeah, glad to help. She actually left a minute or two ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about you. With your speed in flight, the way you were flirting with her. A few other stallions flirted with her before, but she never talked about them like she did with you."

"I didn't flirt with her, I was just being nice."

"Saying nice stuff about her, to her. That level of 'niceness' it's obvious you were flirting with her."

"Okay, so maybe I was flirting with her, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Lightning, Rainbow told me what you said, about 'mapping out' your flight pattern. I can tell you're as smart as I am. I know it means something, and I know you know it does."

"I'm telling you it doesn't mean anything." Lightning sat down on a couch.

"Oh, so it doesn't mean that you like her?"

He slightly blushed, "Yeah, sure I like her, but as a friend."

"As a friend, sure... Lightning, it's obvious you like her more than that. I can tell you have a crush on her."

"Alright look, so maybe I have a crush on her, maybe I don't. It's my business."

"Is that the whole reason why you wanted the job?"

"I wanted a job for bits, I didn't even know she was offering till you said something."

"Sure..."

"Hey, I'm not on trial here."

Twilight laughed, "I'm joking relax. To be honest, she has a-" she cut herself off.

"Has a what?"

"Nothing," Twilight did a fake smile.

Lightning has seen too many movies to know that something was up. "Nothing? Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Of course it's not nice to say something your friend told you not to say, but you shouldn't begin to say it and then stop."

"What do you mean?"

"'She has a', it's obvious enough for me to figure out that it has something to do with me. With the way you were asking me questions, about having crush on Rainbow. Not to mention she winked at me when she left my house. I'm guessing you were going to say that she also has a crush on me, told you not to say anything to me, and figure out if I had a crush on her too, am I right?"

Twilight had a surprised look, but Lightning continued, "Or maybe I'm wrong, and just blowing it all out proportion. I mean, I have a huge imagination, I can imagine stuff that's not even there, figure out something from the smallest of detail, or, just guess something big with out any clue what it is. Maybe that was just in my head."

However, Lightning was correct, down to the smallest detail. Twilight tried to change the topic, "Would you like something to drink."

"Sure, why not."

Twilight poured Lightning and herself a drink, she handed it over to him and they both started drinking it.

"You know, it's quite amazing." said Lightning.

"What is?"

"Being here, in Ponyville I mean. I just moved here, already got a job and a few friends. I never thought it would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was little, I was saving up bits from doing odd jobs. I've always dreamed of moving out and coming to this town. Now that I actually have moved here, it's wonderful."

"Be careful when you say that. I remember when I came here, everything wasn't as normal as it was in Canterlot."

"Yeah, I see. It's no where like my hometown, but I think I can easily get used to it."

Twilight lightly chuckled, "If you say so."

After they finished their drinks, they said their goodbyes and Lightning was just about to leave. "Wait, do you have any of the Daring Do series?"

"Yeah, I actually have all the books."

"Great, can I get the first book, Sapphire Stone I believe it was."

"Yeah," Twilight floated the book over to Lightning, who of course grabbed it.

"Thanks." Lightning then flew to his house to put his book away.

By the time he had left Twilight's it seemed to have already been dark. So Lightning went to be early, setting his alarm for 7:45.


	3. Chapter 3

As he finally woke up, Lightning Dasher turned off the alarm. It being nearly 7:55 AM. "Good thing I set my alarm earlier..." he said drowsily to himself.

He walked into the bathroom, splashed water on his face and fixed his hair. He walked out of his bathroom and started saying, "Alright, so now..." there was a knock at the door, "oh, yeah."

He walked to the door and opened it, "So you ready?"

"Yeah. What am I going to have to do first?"

"Well first, I'll need to give you a tour of the weather factory, then I'll tell you your first job."

The weather factory, the 'rainbow' factory, "Think we can skip the weather factory tour?"

"You wanna go straight to work uh? Well it's mandatory for the tour, come on, follow me."

Lightning sighed and flew after Rainbow..

As they landed outside the weather factory, Lightning looked over the entire thing. Rainbow started the tour, and Lightning, not wanting to, followed.

As the tour ended Rainbow asked, "Any questions?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, well I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you want to skip the tour?"

"It's nothing, I just heard something about it, most likely a tall tale."

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing. Relax."

"Tell me, please."

"Look," he sighed, "it was nothing. It was, some rumor from this old stallion. Something about the rainbow portion of this factory being dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?"

"If you really wanna know, it was something ran by you, that took fillies and colts that failed the flying exam, and, hmm, turned them into rainbow particles that, made the rainbows."

Rainbow looked at him like he was somewhat crazy, after a second she start laughing. "That's a nice horror story, you should tell that the fillies next time we go camping."

He wasn't 100% sure that the creepy-pasta was real, but 'you never know'. Lightning laughed it off, like he was joking the entire time. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"Through-out the day, it will be cloudy skies. Meet me here at 7:30, there's going to be rain at 7:40 and I'll need your help to set it up."

"You'll need my help? A pony you just met, and just gave a job to, and you're making him your right hoof stallion?" He didn't say it to be mean, but in a question-full tune.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. It's just very questionable about your actions. You barely know me, and now I'm already at your beck and call. It seems something else is involved with your actions, and not just that of a work buddy."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm 'getting at', is that the only reason why you need 'my' help, is something far past because I'm a new worker, maybe even something a bit more personal than that."

Rainbow seemed a bit shocked, "Did Twilight tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That..." Rainbow didn't want to accidentally tell him anything, so she quickly made up a lie, "I'm looking to see how hard you will work."

"That, was a pretty long 'that', and it took you a second to say the rest."

"Alright, tell me, what are you saying?"

"Twilight, she accidentally said 'she has a' after asking me questions about liking you. So what I'm wondering, is do you have a crush on me?"

Rainbow was blushing, her eyes wide. She then soon shook her head, "What? No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. I don't have a crush on you." sure she was lying, but she didn't want him to know she had a crush on him.

"Well then," he whispered into her ear, _"why are you blushing?"_

That comment made Rainbow blush even more, she turned away, "I'm not blushing." she didn't look at him and said, "Maybe you should, just go back home or something. Turns out I don't need you after all."

"You sure? I could still help you."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, alright then." Lightning flew off.

Rainbow slightly turned and watched him fly off. She put her hoof up to her cheek, her face as hot as a lightbulb.

"Why did I tell him to leave...?" she asked herself, now upset with herself.

She quickly flew down to Twilight's. Once there she knocked on the door, once the door opened, Twilight asked, "Rainbow? What are you doing here?"

Rainbow quickly walked in, "Has Lightning come here?"

"No?"

"Good, I need you to tell me, yesterday, what did you get from him?"

"Well he said he liked you as a friend, he might or might not have a crush on you."

"Might or might not? That doesn't help, what else?"

"Well I kept trying to see what he'll tell me by implying he had a crush on you, but didn't say anything. Why, what happened?"

"I think he has a clue that I have a crush on him, he even saw me blushing."

"And... what's so bad about that?"

"I don't want him to know I have a crush on him."

"Why not? You're trying to find out if he has a crush on you."

"But I don't want him to know, I'm not even 100% sure I'm ready for a relationship with him. I want to ask him when I'm ready, I don't want him to ask me."

"I thought you were the 'fearless' Rainbow Dash."

"I am."

"Then why aren't you sure, and afraid to ask him?"

"Well, I..."

"Remember, there are a lot more mares than stallions in Ponyville, and I'm sure some are even looking for somepony to be with. So if you don't ask soon, somepony else may, and you'll be too late."

"But."

"No buts, if you want him, go ask him."

Rainbow nodded and flew to Lightning's house and knocked on his door. A few minutes passed so she decided to fly to Ponyville to search for him.

When she found him, he was talking to another mare. "Hey Lightning!" she yelled out, a few yards away from him.

"Hold on a second." he said to the mare, he then walked over to Rainbow, "What is it?"

"Who was that?"

"Who? Roseluck?"

"Why were you talking to her?"

"She first asked me directions to Sugarcube Corner, then we just started having a conversation. Why, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What? Why would I be jealous?"

"Alright, well, why did you call me over here?"

"I, um, wanted to ask, if you wanted to, um..."

"Hey Rainbow?" he didn't want to interrupt, but he wanted to tell her something.

"W-What is it?" afraid he was going to ask what she was going to.

"You're blushing again."

Rainbow quickly flew off, embarrassed even more now that Lightning saw her blush.

He walked back to Roseluck, "So anyway, like I was saying. I actually finished loading all my stuff into my house today."

"That's nice, look, I have to go tend to my roses. Maybe we could meet at my place tonight at 7:30, talk more then?"

"Um..." he glanced to where he saw Rainbow fly to, then back at Roseluck, "Sure, I'm free."

"Great, talk to you later." Roseluck left to her house.

As Rainbow busted into the library, "You won't believe what happened."

Twilight looked at her, "You couldn't ask him?"

"Well he told me I was blushing before I could say it, but that's not the point!"

"Alright, then what is the point?"

"He was talking to another mare."

Twilight did a fake gasp, "No, I don't see the problem there."

"He said that he was just having a conversation, but I don't think that's the whole truth."

"Really? You're not serious are you? He has no reason to lie to you, and even if he did, what would he be lying about?"

"I think he was flirting with her."

"Flirting, with her, after he already has suspicious that you have a crush on him?"

"Just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean he has one on me. If he had a crush on me he wouldn't be talking to other mares."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So he wouldn't talk to, I don't know, me? Fluttershy? Applejack?-" Rainbow cut her off.

"Alright I see your point, but I need to find out what he was talking to her about."

"I never took you for a jealous type."

"I'm not jealous, alright?!"

"Alright, alright. Well, when do you know for sure you're going to see him next?"

"In like a few hours, at 7:30."

"Then you can ask him about it then, get more information about the mare."

"I guess you're right, thanks for the advice."

"No," Rainbow quickly left to her house in Cloudsdale, "problem..."

As it neared 7:30, Rainbow was waiting at the weather factory, wondering where Lightning was.

She gave up waiting and did the job herself, then started flying around, looking for Lightning.

"Did that really happen?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, a stampede of bunnies, running through Ponyville." responded Roseluck, both of them laughing.

Rainbow was outside, glancing in the window. She then knocked on the door.

Roseluck said, "I'll get it."

After the door was answered, Rainbow asked, "Hi, is Lightning Dasher here?"

"Um..." Roseluck looked back at the stallion sitting on her couch. "Lightning, it's for you."

Lightning stood up and walked to the door, Roseluck walked away saying she was gonna refresh the drinks. Lightning saw Rainbow and said, "Rainbow, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here."

"I was searching for you after you didn't show up to help me with the rainclouds at 7:30."

"Oh, dang. I completely forgot about the rainclouds. Thing is when I first thought about it, I remember when you told me that you didn't need my help with the clouds earlier. So that's why I didn't show up too. Please don't fire me, I swear it was a one time thing."

"Relax, I wasn't going to fire you, I actually had a question."

"Yeah?"

"Well..." she caught a glimpse of Roseluck, "I'll uh, ask you later. I don't want to, interrupt anything."

"Okay... well, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"What? Why?"

"Because your face is red again."

Rainbow flew off fast once more, never knowing what to say to Lightning. Roseluck walked up to him "What was that all about?"

"I... don't really know. She keeps saying she has a question, but when she tries, before she finishes she flies off."

"Well, let's not let that spoil our night."

Busting into the library once again, Rainbow said, "You won't believe what I saw."

"Well, besides the fact that you must have messed up asking him again, what did you see?" asked Twilight, getting tired of Rainbow just busting in.

"That mare Lightning was with earlier, he is now at her house."

"Okay, so? Maybe they're just talking, who is this mare anyway?"

"I believe he said her name was Roseluck."

"Roseluck? She's actually a really nice mare. Anyway, they're probably just talking about plants or something."

"I need to gather more information." she quickly flew off back to Roseluck's.

"Rainbow wait!" Twilight sighed, "When will she ever learn?"

"So, Lightning, have you ever kissed anypony before?" asked Roseluck.

"No... Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, because I never had either."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." after a few seconds she asked, "Would you like to have your first one... with me?"

"Well..."

Roseluck started leaning in closer, and so did Lightning.

As their lips touched, Rainbow's jaw dropped. "I... I thought he liked me..." she said to herself. She hung her head and walked to Twilight's. Just to her luck, the rain started getting harder.

As the door opened, Twilight look towards it. "Rainbow, you're walking in here. That's new."

Rainbow sat on the couch, Twilight noticed her head was hanging low. "Rainbow, what's wrong?" she walked over to her.

"They... I..." Rainbow started to lightly cry, "I saw them kiss."

"Well Rainbow, didn't I warn you, that if you don't ask him you'll lose him?"

"You did, but I never thought that it would actually happen."

"If you're going to want him, you're going to have to show him you actually do. By that, I mean actually asking him out on a date."

"But I can't, whenever I get near him, I just get scared, blush, then fly away."

"If you want, I can ask him for you."

"You'll, actually do that, for me?"

"Sure, it won't be a bother on my part."

"Well, can you ask him tomorrow at 8 at the new restaurant downtown?"

"Sure, next time I see him I will."

"Thanks." Rainbow flew off to her house.

After about an hour, Lightning walked into the library, "Hey Twilight, I was just returning this Daring Do book, there's no reason for me to have it, I don't have time for it."

"Alright, I'll just put it back." Rainbow returned the book to it's proper place. "Oh by the way, Lightning?"

"Yeah?"

"Rainbow wanted to know if you'd meet her at the new restaurant downtown at 8 tomorrow."

"Was that the question she was trying to ask me all day?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, tell her that I'm sorry, but I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"I already made plans with Roseluck then."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure she'll understand, but one question, since I know she'll ask too."

"What is it?"

"Is there anything between you and Roseluck?"

"What? No, nothing between us. We aren't dating or anything."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell Rainbow."

"Alright thanks, goodnight."

"Night."

Lightning flew home, un-set his alarm and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lightning woke up, the first thing he heard were knocks. He got up and answered it, saying drowsily, "Hello?"

"Lightning..."

"Rainbow?" he rubbed his eyes, "Rainbow, what are you doing here?"

"Twilight told me what you said to her, about tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Once again, sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but I already made plans with Roseluck, and I don't want to let her down because I canceled on her."

"You mean like how you canceled on me with the rainclouds?"

"I told you Rainbow, that was a one time thing. I'm sure that was something important to you."

"I need you to know something."

"What?"

"I have, a crush on you, and I'm sure you know that. I'm not exactly sure, but I had the idea that you had a small crush on me. Last night, I saw you and Roseluck kiss."

"You were spying on us through the window?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you doing that? I'm sure you know that invades ponies privacy."

"I know, but I wanted to know more between you and Roseluck."

"Well if Twilight told you what I told her last night, you should know that I said to her nothing was between me and Rose, but now. I hope for your sake, there will be." Lightning closed the door on her, he then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Rainbow started tearing up behind the door, not moving.

After a few minutes Lightning opened up the door, seeing Rainbow standing there, with no reaction at all. He sighed and walked passed her, closing the door behind him.

He flew off the cloud and down to the ground. He went to the town hall to look for some odd jobs.

As soon as Rainbow snapped out of it, around an hour later, her eyes were swollen. She walked home, a few clouds away.

She sat on her bed, not knowing what to do anymore. She now has no chance of getting Lightning, because he's going to be dating another mare. She knew that if she could find a way to prove to him that she loved him, then he might reconsider, but she didn't know how to do it.

She flew to Twilight's as fast as she could.

"Twilight I need your help," she said.

"Alright, what now?"

"I need you to tell me how I can get Lightning, he said he'd hope that something will now become between him and Roseluck."

"Didn't I already tell you to tell him your feelings?"

"I already did but nothing happened."

"Wait, let me know this, did you tell him that you went to find more information about them?"

"Yeah?"

Twilight sighed, "I see what's happening now. He's upset with you right?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to make it up to him somehow, then try again. What you could also do, is just give up on Lightning and look for another stallion."

"Give up on Lightning? What are you, insane?"

"Alright, fine. Then go and make it up to him."

"How?"

"Apologize to him, though I'm sure that won't exactly do it."

"Then what else am I suppose to do?"

"You'll need to find that out yourself."

"You're the egghead Twilight, tell me how."

"Though I may have a solution in mind, it should be up to you to find out what to do. If you keep using my ideas and not your own, how would you know what to respond if he asks about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, let's say I tell you to... throw a party for him, a surprise party. He asks you 'How did you come up with the idea?' I could easily respond, 'I was walking through town and saw a party going on.' However, you wouldn't know what to say. So that's why you have to come up with it yourself."

"I think I see what you mean. I just don't know what to do."

"Well first, you'll have to get him when he is alone, obviously not with Roseluck."

"Okay, what else?"

"That's all I'm gonna tell you, you have to figure out the rest on your own."

Rainbow sighed, "Fine..."

She walked out of the library, the first thing she saw was Lightning pulling a cart of what looked like clothing, Rarity walking beside him.

Lightning had found an odd job that paid about 100 bits, and it was just hauling clothing to the post office for Rarity.

As soon as he finished, Rarity paid him for his job and he started walking away from the post office. Rainbow walked up to him, "Hey, Lightning?"

"What?" he responded, still walking.

"I, just wanted to say sorry for, you know, spying on you and Roseluck. Could you forgive me?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Wait, alright? What do you mean 'alright'? Aren't you still mad at me?"

"I mean yeah, of course I'm mad at you for spying, but I can't blame you for what you did." Lightning stopped and turned around, looking at her. "I'm a bit of a jealous type too, I can understand what you're going through, I've been through that too. I've learned to control that, so I'm not as jealous of others now then I was before. You have to remember, I'm not the only stallion in this town. You can look for others too, not just for me."

"But Lightning, I'm crazy about you, and I was ever since I first saw you."

"So crazy, that you had to have Twilight ask me out for you?"

"I didn't know what to say Lightning, I get nervous around you."

"If that's true, then does that mean I should quit the job? So you can focus on it without being distracted by me?"

"I never said that."

"But it's true, you shouldn't mix work and relationship. They get in the way of each other."

"Please, Lightning. Just give me a chance, I want you, not somepony else."

"You don't know who I actually am, about my past, who I was before I came to this town."

"A few days ago during the party, you told us all you use to live in Manehatten."

"A lie, everything I told you about my past is a lie. The only truth I've said to you, is everything after I moved here. I've only said the truth to one pony, Roseluck. She never asked me about my past, so I had no reason to lie to her. However, if I'm asked about my past, I'm sticking to it."

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Because I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you about my past. Even if I did, nopony would believe me. I'm more unnatural to this place than if there was a personal relationship between Discord and Princess Celestia."

"Okay, that would be pretty weird, but it can't possibly be true."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I can't tell anypony about who I was. You just have to trust me."

Lightning walked away. Rainbow figured that the only way to get Lightning back, was to tell Roseluck to ask him about his past, and tell her that anything about Manehatten, is fake.

As Lightning knocked on the door, Roseluck opened the door. "Hey Lightning, come on in."

Lightning walked into her house, meeting her for her arrangement at 7:30. "I'm gonna get a drink," he said.

"Alright." Roseluck sat on the couch as Lightning got his drink.

He sat next to Roseluck, who then asked, "Lightning, can you tell me about your past?"

"About my past? Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Roseluck didn't exactly believe what Rainbow said, but there was still a possibility.

"Well, before I moved to Ponyville I lived in Manehatten with my family. I didn't really have friends there but, it was a nice town. However I always wanted to come to Ponyville, this town was basically my 'dream town'."

"What I heard, was that your past about Manehatten was a lie."

"A lie? Who told you that?"

"That pony, from the other day, with the rainbow colored mane told me."

Lightning sighed, "Don't believe everything somepony says. She is just jealous, trying to get me away from you."

"Is she really that jealous that she would lie just to separate us?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like to admit it, but I can tell she is very jealous. I see why she does it though, even if it is a bit much."

"Why does she do it?"

"Well, let's say she has a crush on me."

"She has a crush on you?"

"Yeah, she has told me it too."

"Don't tell me, am I getting in the way of that?"

"Well, for her I guess it is."

"Is it bothering you that I'm getting in the way between you and her?"

"There is nothing between me and her. She just thinks there is something between me and you."

"Is there... something between me and you?"

"Well... I don't know exactly. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I wouldn't mind if there was."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

Roseluck smiled, and so did Lightning. They unconsciously leaned towards each other, until they were centimeters away from each others muzzles.

"Twilight, I told something to Roseluck that should get her and Lightning separated."

"Didn't I say get Lightning alone and tell him what he means to you? Not try to just break them up. If you tell Roseluck something about Lightning don't you think he'll get mad at you for saying what you said?"

"I, guess I didn't think of that. But he lied to us, all of us about his past."

"What do you mean he lied to us?"

"He didn't tell me about his actually past because he said that we wouldn't believe him. He said the entire thing about Manehatten was a lie."

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?"

"But he told me. He didn't hesitate when he said it."

"He lied about his past, yet he told you it was a lie. Don't you think that means something?"

"Yeah... That means I can use it to black mail him!"

Rainbow was just about to fly off when Twilight said, "Really?! Do you really think black mailing him is a good idea?! Not only that it's a bad idea, he would hate you for that! Plus he wouldn't be dating you for you, he would be dating you just because he didn't want you to share that to others."

"But, what am I suppose to do."

"Think about it. He lied to us, yet he told you that he was actually lying about it. Don't you think that means something since he told you, and only you, that he was lying about it?"

"Well, yeah I guess, but what do you mean?"

"Maybe he thinks that you're more trustworthy than the rest of us. Though he probably doesn't think that now."

"Why not?"

"You told Roseluck, and me, that he lied about it. If you kept it to yourself, you probably had a reason to keep trying. If he thought he could trust you by telling you it was a lie, then he maybe could have trusted you with the real secret of his past."

"Yeah maybe, but now he can't." Rainbow slumped down on the couch.

After a few minutes Lightning walked into the library and said, "Hey, Twilight. Do you think I can get the Daring Do book again? Maybe I'll read it before bed."

Twilight glanced at Rainbow, still on the couch. She then said, "Sure, I'll get that for you."

As Twilight went to get the book, Rainbow said, "Hey, Lightning..."

He glanced at her, "Oh, hey."

"I gotta tell you something."

"Don't."

"What do you mean don't?"

"It's obvious you're going to tell me that you told Roseluck what I told you. So save the apology."

"But will you forgive me?"

"I forgave you for spying on us, but this? It's just too far. I thought I could trust you, being the element of 'Loyalty' and all. But I guess not."

"Look, Lightning. I'm sorry, I just-"

"I told you to save it, Rainbow. If you want to know so bad about my past, then fine I'll tell you, but not here. My house, 8, tonight."

Lightning got the book from Twilight, and flew home.

As the clock hit 8:05, there was a knock on the door. Lightning opened the door then walked to the couch.

Rainbow walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked to the couch, she sat down next to Lightning.

"So, you wanted to know about my past, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll only tell you, if you promise you won't tell anypony about this."

"I promise."

"I need you to know, you'll think this is a joke, but it's not. I'm not from around here, from around Equestria. I was teleported into Equestria from some other place." He pulled out a book that he took from the library, it was a book about myths. He opened up to a page that showed humans, "This myth, is real. This is what I was before I came here. The only reason why the only thing that was true about my story is everything after I came here, is because that's the only thing that happened to me while I was here.

"To be completely honest, I did have a crush on you. That was the entire reason why I wanted to come here in the first place, to be with you, not Roseluck, nopony else."

"Then, why have you always been hanging out with Roseluck?"

"She doesn't run off before she asks a question. Or every time I point out her blush. I'd liked you for you, but you told Roseluck that I lied about my past. You should be glad that I'm telling you this now, because inside, I feel like I can't trust with this. Who knows, maybe you'll tell Roseluck, or the others."

"I told you, I won't tell anypony about this. I just want you to forgive me."

"Fine, you're forgiven. Just don't tell anypony."

"I won't. Just... Lightning?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you."

Lightning looked down, "I think it's time for you to go." he stood up and walked towards the door."

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until I hear it from you."

"I'll, be dating Roseluck soon. So I won't be saying it."

"Then I won't be leaving."

Lightning walked over to her, "Come on, you don't need to be here anymore."

She stood up, "I told you, I love you. I won't leave till you say it."

"I'm not gonna say it, I already told you-"

Lightning was cut off. Rainbow took a hold of him and started kissing him.

Lightning's eyes went wide. Soon, his eyes lightly closed and started to kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

'What am I doing?' surprisingly, that question didn't go through Lightning's mind.

After a few seconds, the kiss broke. "So, do you still want me to leave?" asked the blushing Rainbow.

"I... No-, I mean, please do. I, gotta think." Lightning couldn't think, nor could he speak.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rainbow left the house.

Lightning sat down on the couch. His mind full of nothing but Rainbow Dash. Then, a single speck of thought of somepony else made him say, "Oh shit."

Roseluck came to his mind, now he thought 'What the hell did I do?'

He had a decision, he has to choose between two mares. The one he came here for, or the one he fell in love with.

He would go find somepony to help, but Rainbow is gonna come back any minute.

He normally would think for himself with situations, but this one is too tough for him to figure out on his own. He, obviously, never had a girlfriend before, and never thought about this type of situation in his life.

Minutes fly by faster than he thought. He was deep in thought when he heard a shout from outside.

He got up and answered the door, Rainbow asked, "What took so long? I've been knocking for like a minute."

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. I guess I didn't you knock."

"What were you thinking about?" Rainbow walked into the house and Lightning closed the door.

"About you, and..."

"And what?"

"Roseluck."

"Why were you thinking of me and her?"

"Well, I've told you that I was going to be dating Roseluck soon, then you kissed me. I was thinking, about who to choose."

"Choose? For what?"

"Choose who to date. I'm not gonna lie, you were one of the reasons why I wanted to come here, and Roseluck was just an accident. Now, however, something more happened between me and her. We agreed to go to the Daisy Garden tonight as a date. I can't cancel last minute."

"Why not? You've done it to me, with your job."

"Rainbow, stop bringing that up. I've read some stories, more importantly, about this kind of stuff. I don't know anything about you on a personal level, yet we already kissed. Rushing this, is not a good idea. Me and Roseluck have been talking that past few days, so we aren't rushing it when we've kissed."

"Reading up on something is not the same as actually doing it. Maybe we aren't rushing it, maybe we aren't going fast enough."

"I forgot, you're one that likes to take things faster than normal. So let me explain this to you, in a way that you'll understand. The faster we go, the less we'll know about each other. Romance takes time to build up before anything happens. If we go farther than kissing and we just met, it's not real love, it's just using each other for personal gain. If we knew about each more, then yeah, sure, we wouldn't be rushing. But we don't."

"Come on, you have to trust me. It's not rushing it."

"Oh yeah? And where have you gotten information from?"

"Well, Twilight told me to show you that I really do care for you, so I did."

"Oh, information from Twilight. Alright, that proves you know more." Lightning responded in a sarcastic tone, "Now, when was the last time she had a boyfriend?" Rainbow kept her silence, "That's what I thought, she has as much information as I do, which is from reading romance books. Let's go talk to Twilight together shall we?" Lightning left his house and flew to the library, and Rainbow followed.

As Lightning walked into the library, followed by Rainbow. Twilight noticed and said, "So have you finally listened to me?"

"Oh yeah, she did." Lightning said. "She also told me that you were giving her advice to show her that she cares for me, saying that we aren't rushing it. I just want to clear up something."

"What is it?"

"You read all these books right?" Lightning asked, walking around the library.

"Yeah."

He stopped in front of the Romance section, "Even these?"

"Yeah, why?"

"One more question, and sorry if this is a little personal. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Well, no but what does-"

"I told you, Rainbow. She has as much knowledge as I do, no romance in the life, and reading Romance books."

"Excuse me," said Twilight, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Rainbow says we aren't rushing it when we kissed, even though we know little to nothing about each other. However Roseluck and I have been talking the past few days, and we have gone a bit into personal stuff and we've kissed... twice. Not to mention I've told Rainbow I have a date with Roseluck, and yet she still kissed me."

"So you're telling me that Rainbow took my advice, kissed you after telling her you have a date with Roseluck, thinking that it's not being rushed even though you know little to nothing about each other and you're just proving a fact that she doesn't know what she is talking about, by saying that you and I know the exact same?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Rainbow, I have told you, there are other stallions out there. You have to learn, if you can't get one, there are still others out there like him."

"No there isn't!" Rainbow shouted, "He is one of kind, there is nopony like him, and nopony will ever be like him!"

"What do you mean?" Twilight looked at Lightning.

Lightning looked down then sighed, "I told her the truth, about my past. I won't tell anypony else about it."

"Anypony?" Twilight asked, "Not even... Roseluck?"

Then, it hit Lightning. He told Rainbow something, that he wasn't even going to tell Roseluck about it. "What do you mean by that?" Lightning asked in more of a statement.

"You told Rainbow something, that you weren't even going to tell Roseluck? Seems like you trust her more than you trust your new girlfriend."

"Roseluck is not my girlfriend." Lightning saw Twilight raise and eyebrow, "Well... not yet anyway."

Rainbow butted in, "Then go out with me, once. That's all I ask from you."

"But I've already said before, I have a date with Roseluck tonight."

"Well then how about tomorrow?"

"Fine, where should I meet you?"

"I'll see you at your house."

"Fine." Lightning left after glancing at the clock. His date with Roseluck was in an hour, and he looked nowhere near presentable.

About an hour later, Lightning was outside the Daisy garden, which didn't go as planned. He was out there for 10s of minutes, and found himself sitting down outside the restaurant.

He said out loud, "Trying to spy once again, huh, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow walked out from a tree and went to Lightning, "How did you know I was here?"

"When I'm not distracted, I tend to look around at my surroundings. So, basically, I saw you peek around the trunk."

"You did huh?" Rainbow sat down next to him. "I don't mean to hurt you. When I'm spying on you, it's just subconsciously done. I just want to know how it goes so bad so-"

"So you can try can to double it on my date with you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've told you Rainbow, I used to be a jealous type. I know exactly what you're going through. Though, I never did it over a mare. Probably a new, expensive thing at most."

They shared a chuckle. Lightning said, "You know, I never shared a laugh like that in awhile."

"Really? What about with Roseluck?"

"No, never. The only jokes she told were about plants. I just laughed to make her feel better."

"If that's true, then what do you see in her?"

"It's not about the plants or anything. We've connected in other ways, like past experiences."

"You mean like you have with me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's been 40 minutes past the hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at the clock in there."

Lightning glanced inside the Daisy Garden, the clock read 9:43. "Wow. I uh, I guess she's not coming."

"You know, we could leave."

"Yeah sure. Just wait here, I wanna check out why she didn't come. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lightning flew off. Rainbow looked down at the ground.

As Lightning landed, he was right outside Roseluck's house.

Instead of knocking on the door, he looked into the window. With what he saw almost made him tear.

He saw Roseluck, making out with another stallion. "So that's it huh?" He told himself. "Alright, I'll believe it. I just wish I didn't see it."

While looking in the window, he knocked on the door. Roseluck and the stallion both glanced at the door, seeing him in the window. However, when they looked the second time, he had flown off fast, as if he was never there.

As he landed next to Rainbow, who was still sitting there, looking at the ground. She noticed him and said, "What happened with Roseluck?"

"Oh her?" he thought of a quick lie, "She was sleeping. She didn't answer the door. So I looked in the window, and she was sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, okay. Like I asked before, you want to leave here?"

"Yeah, but where are going to go?"

"I know a place we can go, come on." Rainbow started walking away and Lightning followed.

When Rainbow stopped, she flew up onto a wall. Lightning looked around at his surroundings before joining her on the wall.

It was dim out, the only light was the full moon. It was a bit breezy, but they didn't mind it. This setting was Lightning's favorite kind. He wants to be in this kind of setting forever.

Rainbow didn't mind the setting either. She didn't even notice it, because she was focused on Lightning.

Lightning looked up into the sky, "It's a full moon tonight."

Rainbow glanced up too, "So it is."

As they looked back down, their eyes met briefly. They both looked away and down.

The both of them said 'Look [name] I-'. Lightning said, "Go, you first."

Rainbow responded, "I, was gonna say, that even though nothing is really happening, I'm having a wonderful time."

"Well, I was gonna say something that you wanted to hear earlier. I love you. And, you're blushing again." Lightning lightly chuckled as he finished.

"I hate to spoil your moment, but so are you." Rainbow, too, chuckled.

Lightning put his hoof to his cheek, feeling the warmth from it. Putting his hoof back down he said, "So I am." while smiling.

"Let me feel." Rainbow kissed his cheek. Soon, her blush grew brighter.

So did Lightning's. "You got to feel, so now, it's my turn."

As Lightning went to kiss Rainbow's cheek, he maneuvered himself to her lips.

Rainbow went wide eyed for a second, but then closed her eyes lightly.

As the kiss broke, Lightning said, "Rainbow-"

"You don't need to tell me, I'm blushing brighter than before."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say... that your mane," he gave a quick very light chuckle, "it looks great, in the wind like this."

"Well, so does yours."

"You know, it's strange."

"What's strange?"

"These compliments, the way we're saying them I mean. In the stories I've read, it seems like we're saying it the way they would have said them. When I thought it would be much harder to say even these simple compliments."

"Well I'm just saying what I feel, I don't exactly know what I'm going to say, until after I say it."

Lightning chuckled and looked down, "My heart's racing so fast, and my mind is swimming with thoughts. I can barely think of anything to say."

"Your heart's racing huh? As fast as you can fly?" They both chuckled.

"Maybe. Maybe faster."

"That's pretty fast. Maybe I should give your job to it."

"That wouldn't be fair. Could I, at least have a fighting chance?"

"Alright, what are you gonna do for it?"

Lightning leaned forward, kissing Rainbow's nose. Then cocked his eyebrow with a grin.

"Fine, you'll keep your job, but on one condition."

"If it's about the 7:30 mishap-"

"It's not about that mishap."

"Then what's the condition?"

"Your feelings for me now, will always be this way."

"Rainbow. How I'm feeling right now, is the way I would always feel already. I'll always love, even if I say I don't. And if that ever happens, pray to Celestia it doesn't, it would only be a phase. My heart would be bound to you forever."

Rainbow smiled, "How long have you been saving that up?"

"To be honest, I haven't. All off the top of my head. Okay, maybe not all of it. Most from here." Lightning tapped the left side of his chest.

"Well I don't think that's the best part of you."

"Then what is it? Tell me."

"I'll show you."

"Alright-" Lightning was cut off by Rainbow putting her hoof on his lips.

Lightning looked at the hoof on his face. He then licked it. Rainbow quickly pulled her hoof away, "Why did you lick my hoof?"

"Why not?" Lightning responded smiling.

"You lick me, I lick you."

"What do you mean?"

Rainbow leaned towards Lightning and licked his cheek.

Lightning didn't know how to respond. He has never seen, or read, something like this before. He just chuckled and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Your hilarious."

"How so?"

"You're so unexpected. I wouldn't know what you'd do. Which isn't a bad thing. So what's on my mind... Is what are you going to do next?"

"Well a hint would involve my favorite part about you."

Lightning chuckled before they shared another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss broke due to a mare screaming, "Lightning?!"

The two of them looked towards the noise, Roseluck was on the ground looking at them. "I thought you said she was sleeping?" said Rainbow.

"She wasn't, I just couldn't face the truth." responded Lightning.

"Lightning, what are you doing with that mare?!" asked Roseluck.

"Well I was just kissing her."

"I mean why?"

"Because I'm having a good time on the date with her."

"We had a date half an hour ago!"

"Well, actually." Lightning flew to the ground. "That date, was an hour and a half ago. And Rainbow was actually there when I needed somepony."

"But what about me?"

"What about you? Here, let's talk about you for a second. I was at the Daisy Garden for half an hour waiting for you, now where were you?"

"Well, I was, uh...-"

"Cat got your tongue? Hey how's that stallion doing?"

"Wha-What stallion?"

"The one were you making out with on your couch when you should have been at the Daisy Garden. Tell me, how is he feeling? Is he good? Does he love you? I wonder what would happen if I told him that you were suppose to be on a date with another stallion."

"You wouldn't. You don't even know who he is."

"I know his Cutie Mark, fur, mane and tail color. Not to mention I can just look for a guy with lip gloss on his lips."

"Even if you found him, you wouldn't tell him."

"Oh wouldn't I? Haven't I told you that I'm the number one spoiler, who tells anypony anything and everything? So, if you don't me to tell him you better leave now, and never talk to me again. Before the, number one spoiler, gets to him first."

Roseluck got scared and ran off. Rainbow flew down to him and asked, "What was that all about?"

"When I went to see where she was, she wasn't sleeping. I saw her kissing with another stallion."

"Would you really tell him about you and her?"

"I didn't mention that I was a great actor, and liar to her. It was all fake just to get her scared. I didn't want her bothering me anymore, nor did I want her to bother you."

"But you didn't have to say all that."

"I rather her not talk to me anymore, than think that it's fine to talk to me whenever she wants. So basically, I just don't want her interrupting us anymore."

Rainbow had blushed. "I, think I should get going."

Lightning looked at her, who was looking down. "Why?"

"I gotta get up early tomorrow for work. It's gonna be a doozy of a rainstorm."

"Then I see why this night had happened like this, with the weather and everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, it's perfect. It's the 'calm'. Tomorrow, the rainstorm would probably ruin a lot of ground. It's the 'storm'. So it's obvious, it's the calm before the storm tonight." Lightning slightly chuckled as he ended.

"What's so funny?"

"The phrase 'The calm before the storm'. I didn't know it could be so literal. I guess I'll just make due with the storm. The rain can't be that bad right?"

"If you want, I could make sure it doesn't rain on you while you're down here."

"It's fine, don't treat me with special treatment."

"Alright. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rainbow."

Rainbow flew off towards the sky.

Lightning sighed. He sat down in front of a tree and leaned back against it, enjoying the night sky as long as he could.

As time progressed, Lightning had almost fallen asleep when he heard, "Lightning?"

Lightning sprung up and rubbed his eyes, "Roseluck, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize, for what I did with that stallion. It was completely stupid of me for doing that. I broke up with him so I could be with you. I'm also sorry that I missed the date."

"Sorry doesn't always cut Roseluck. Especially with things like that. You've played with my feelings. Even if I were to forgive you, how would have proved it up to me."

Roseluck grabbed Lightning and started kissing him. However this wasn't a normal kiss. It was more passionate than she had ever kissed him before. Not to mention, she took the next step by adding her tongue.

Lightning went wide-eyed. Instead of enjoying like he had in past experiences, he pushed her away. "I told you Roseluck, I'm done with you."

"But Lightning, I love you."

"I don't believe you, nor do I care. Furthermore, I don't believe you actually dumped that stallion, you're too nice for that. However forgetting about something else? That's just like you."

"But Lightning-"

"No buts. You can chase me only this one last time. If you really do love me, why don't you follow me now." Lightning flew off to his house. Roseluck looked at the ground sad.

Lightning knew he shouldn't have done that, but he was too tired to concentrate.

As Lightning woke up in the morning, it was a bit before 11 so he decided to have something for breakfast. He was starving. Now that he isn't distracted, his hunger came back to him.

Though, after he finish breakfast, he walked out of his home. He saw the clouds as dark as ever and scattered everywhere. He flew over to Rainbow who was moving one of those clouds. "Need any help?"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Well, kinda. I just finished breakfast."

"Well sorry, I actually just finished."

"You said you had to wake up early, did it really take you that long to do all of this?"

"Yeah, but it was no problem."

"If I knew it would have taken you that long I would have set my alarm."

"Nah it's fine. Hey, you wanna meet at Sugarcube Corner in an hour?"

"Sure. Why in an hour?"

"I have some more stuff to do."

"Alright then." Lightning didn't really know what she meant.

"So see you in an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Rainbow flew off.

Lightning flew to the ground. Walking around trying to waste time.

Even though it only start drizzling, he continued to walk.

Though, after minutes of walking he heard a scream, like one about falling from the sky. Lightning turned around and saw Rainbow Dash flying straight towards him, but in a falling action.

Lightning subconsciously ducked, and Rainbow flew straight into a tree. Lightning looked over to her saying "Oops." His face blushed as he saw Rainbow's tail fall back down.

He walked around the tree, "Need any help getting out?"

"Nope." Rainbow got out of the tree. "Lightning, why are you blushing?"

"It's uh, nothing. Just, something I saw, I guess." Lightning played it off trying to sound normal.

"Alright?" Rainbow was slightly confused at his comment.

"Didn't you say you had stuff to do?"

"Yeah, I was uh, practicing my tricks."

"Uh-huh." Lightning obviously didn't believe her, but decided not to push it.

"Why are you out here in the rain? It is suppose to get much harder soon, you should get to cover."

"It's fine. It's only water."

"But your mane is getting all wet."

"Since when have you cared about my mane? And so is yours."

"My mane gets wet all the time with this job."

"Well then you don't need to worry about my mane."

"Are we still on for Sugarcube Corner?"

"Yeah, it has only been like 20 minutes."

"Great, I'm gonna go back to uh, my tricks."

"Alright," Lightning kissed her for a second. "see you later."

Lightning started walking away. After a few seconds she snapped out of it then flew off to her destination.

Time progressed. As the hour passed, Lightning walked into Sugarcube Corner.

"Alright Rainbow I'm here-. Lights are off... Why?" Lightning mental counted in his head, '3, 2, 1.'

And on his call, the lights flashed on and he heard 6 different voices yell "SURPRISE!"

"Okay, a surprise party, again. But, why?" asked Lightning, thinking out loud.

Rainbow walked up to him and said, "Pinkie Pie wanted to throw you a 'week anniversary' in Ponyville."

"It's only been 5 days."

"Yeah, I know."

"If Pinkie Pie was planning it, then why did you tell me to come here?"

"Since I was the pony always close to you, I suggested I tell you."

Pinkie Pie walked up, "Speaking of which, why are you always so close to Lightning?"

"Oh it's nothing." she responded blushing.

Applejack chimed in, "Ya, you have been gettin' mighty close to him."

"I'm telling you it's nothing, we're friends. We live like, three clouds away from each other."

"Is that true, Lightnin'?"

Now the attention was on Lightning. Rainbow said that they were just friends, but Lightning thought they were more than that. So, 'Why was Rainbow saying that?' Lightning asked himself.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Lightning said, trying to sound normal. He then commented, "I'll be back, I gotta go do something."

Lightning turned around and opened the door, within the minute he was standing in there the rain and wind were harsher than before.

"But you can't go out there Darling." said Rarity. "It's pouring out."

Lightning's face was getting wet just standing there with the door open. "Don't care."

Lightning walked out, closing the door behind him. He could have flown, but he didn't. He walk away.

He kept walking in the pouring rain. Around half a mile later, he found a tree and sat down next to it.

Though the leaves protected him from most of rain, he was still getting rained on. Not to mention he was dripping wet already.

Two hours had passed and he hadn't moved from that spot. The rain had not stopped either. It even changed direction, now the rain was directly pouring right on him.

Rainbow flown to him, "Lightning, I was looking all over for you. Why did you leave?"

"I needed time to think." Lightning responded, not bothering to look up from the ground.

"Time to think? About what?"

"Stuff, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Rainbow sat down next to Lightning, "How can I not worry about it, when you're not even looking at me."

Lightning closed his eyes, "I need time alone, to think, clear my head, something."

"I'm not going to leave you until you tell me what's wrong."

Lightning mumbled something.

"What was that?"

_"Just, friends."_ He whispered.

"Lightning, speak up."

Lightning looked at Rainbow with swollen eyes, tears streaming down his face. "You told them we were just friends. What about everything that happened between us? What about last night?"

"Lightning, I haven't forgotten any of that. I remember every wonderful thing that happened between us. I just didn't want our friends to know what is between you and me."

"Why not? I mean, Twilight already knows right? So what if the others know? What would it matter if they knew?"

"If we told them, I would never hear the end of it. Especially from Applejack. They won't stop bombarding me with suggestions."

"Then just don't listen. Besides, you took suggestions from Twilight. Rainbow, I love you, and I don't want to have to hide that."

"I know Lightning, and I love you too. I just, don't want others to find out."

"Look, Rainbow. You can tell them we're just friends all you want, but if they ask me, I'm not going to lie to them any more."

"Rainbow looked down for a moment, then back at Lightning. "Alright, next time they ask, I'll tell them the truth."

"Thank you." Lightning hugged Rainbow, and she returned the embrace.

As the embrace ended, Rainbow said, "I think we should start heading to our homes, get out of this rain."

"Alright, I think that's a good idea." Lightning responded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Lightning, do you think I could go home with you? I don't think it'll be safe to be in a house alone."

Lightning was blushing, "Uh, sure, I guess."

The two flew off to Lightning's house.

Once they arrived Rainbow said, "I hope the rain doesn't stay for much longer, or get any harder."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause if it did, I'd probably have to stay here for the night."

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"I'm not saying thing is bad about it. I'm just saying, that, I didn't want to interrupt anything you had planned to do."

"Well there was nothing I had planned so, you wouldn't intrude."

"Okay. Thing is, I had to instruct Applejack and Rarity to get rid of the loose branches earlier because of the storm, so it should be getting pretty bad."

"Well rain doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"I could tell, the way you just sit out there in the rain for merely two hours."

After a few minutes Lightning asked, "Hey you hungry?"

"Nah, I ate at that party."

As Lightning started making himself lunch, he asked, "So, what if you do get stuck here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you can't go home? Where are you going to sleep in here, there's no guest bedroom."

"Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch."

"Rainbow, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch. You're too good for that kind of thing. How about you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not gonna do that to you Lightning."

"I don't want you sleeping on the couch, and you don't want me sleeping on the couch. So how about we both just sleep in my bed?"

Rainbow went a bit wide-eyed and blushed. Lightning didn't know why, but after he realized what he said, he too blushed. "I mean, uh..."

"I don't really mind that." Rainbow said slightly smiling.

Lightning's blush grew darker. "A-Alright." Lightning smiled too.

As time progressed, the two of them completely forgot about dinner due to the distraction of each other.

Rainbow realized the time and said "I think I should head home, I'm getting kind of tired."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow."

Rainbow walked to the door and tried opening it but can't, "Did you lock the door?"

"No, why?"

"I can't seem to open it."

Lightning walked to the door and tried to open it. The door opened slightly than forcefully closed itself.

Lightning looked out the window, "The wind is blowing hard. That's why we can't get the door open."

"I think I'm stuck here."

"Well, if you still want, you could use my bed if you're tired. It's just down the hall."

"Thanks, for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem at all. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Rainbow went to Lightning's bed to sleep.

Like he said, Lightning went to his bed minutes later.

As he got into bed with Rainbow, he thought she was sleeping, when really she wasn't. He decided to give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

After he did, the both of them were blushing. Lightning laid down his head.

Rainbow rolled over, seeing Lightning laying down with his eyes closed. She gave him an actual kiss goodnight, and to her surprise, he kissed back.

Both of them now blushing. To make it worse for them, Lightning unconsciously used a trick he learned from Roseluck that last time he saw her.

Rainbow's blush got even brighter. She too, however, did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

As Rainbow woke up, her first image to her eyes was the stallion she fell asleep next to. She watched him sleeping, thinking how cute he looks right now.

As Lightning slowly began to wake up, Rainbow smiled. Before he could fully wake up and open her eyes, she kissed him.

As their lips separated, Lightning opened his eyes smiling. "Good morning, Rainbow."

"Morning."

The two of them wished this moment wouldn't end. But they both knew it couldn't.

Lightning gave her a peck then got up. Rainbow followed suit as they left the room.

He went straight to the window, "Looks like the rain and wind stopped."

"Is that so?" Rainbow looked down a bit sad. "I guess that means I have to go back home?"

"I never said you had to go home." He walked over to her, "But don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I don't really want to leave."

"How long would it take you to work today?"

"Like an hour or two, why?"

"You go to work, and by the time you get back, I'll have something special for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Go work."

"Alright." Rainbow left the house.

Lightning walked into his kitchen, searching through the pantry. He took out a bag of powder. He looked at the ingredients on the bag and started taking them out, then started preheating the oven.

An hour and a half later, Rainbow knocked on the door. Lightning walked to the door and opened it, "Hey Rainbow."

"Hey Lightning... Is that, cake?"

"It might be." Lightning chuckled as he walked away from the door, "Pinkie Pie isn't the only one that can make sweets."

Rainbow walked in and closed the door, "The cake smells great."

"Well then that's going to bother you throughout the day."

"What do you mean?"

"The cake, it's not gonna be eaten right away."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a reward."

"A reward, for what?"

"For if it goes well tonight."

"What goes well?"

"The date tonight. Remember, you're suppose to set up a date for us. Didn't we agree to this yesterday?"

"We're still going through with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be."

"Well I thought after last night, it wasn't needed."

"It was already agreed so of course it's still going on."

"Alright... I guess I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

Rainbow left the house to find a place to hold the date.

Lightning went back to the kitchen to ice the cake. He chuckled to himself, "I wonder what she'll think when I tell her it didn't matter how the date went."

Around an hour later, there was a knock on the door. As Lightning opened the door he said, "Back already?"

"You expected me to be out longer?" Rainbow asked.

"Not really, just figured it would have been longer. It's only been an hour."

"It may have been an hour but I've already set everything up. However, it won't happen until tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"So then it would be dark out. Not everything is great in the morning."

"What makes you think I like the dark? Maybe I love the morning." Lightning actually did like the night, he just wanted to know what Rainbow would say.

"Well, considering how you always wake up around noon tells me you stay up till like 1 in the morning. Not to mention how much you loved the atmosphere last night."

"Okay, you got me. I do like the night. So, what did you plan?"

"I can't tell you, then it won't be a special surprise."

"Keeping secrets huh? No way I can get it out of you?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna tell you. You'll just have to wait."

"Not even if I," Lightning started tickling her with his hoof, "tickle you?"

Rainbow started laughing uncontrollably. "S-S-Stop it." She said, barely able to get it out. "I'm no-ha-ha-t saying."

Lightning stopped, "Alright, if you say so." He started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow returned the favor and started tickling him.

"H-Hey, no fair." Lightning started laughing.

"You can tickle me but I can't do it to you?"

"B-But it tickles! I can't s-stop laughing."

Rainbow stopped tickling him, and he tried to catch is breath. "Better?"

"Yeah. Don't do that to me, I couldn't breathe."

"Well now you know how I feel."

Lightning looked at her, "Fine, I won't tickle you anymore... Unless the situation calls for it."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Lightning said, kissing her cheek.

Hours passed as they enjoyed each others company. They realized it got dark out. Lightning said, "So is it time yet?"

"Yup, why don't you follow me."

Rainbow left the house, leaving the door open and flew off fast. "Hey wait for me!" Lightning walked outside and shut the door as he quickly followed.

As the two of them landed, Lightning said, "A picnic late at night?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"No, I just, never expected something like this."

"Well what did you expect for something at night?"

"Hmm, maybe some sort of restaurant thing. But what fun would it be if you expect everything."

"So, shall we eat?"

They sat down and started eating the dinner that Rainbow had made.

As the two of them started cleaning up their mess, Rainbow asked, "So, am I allowed to eat the cake now?"

"I knew it." Lightning responded putting away an empty wrapper.

"Knew what?"

"That the only reason you did this was to get the cake."

"That's not the only reason, it was just a side reason." She chuckled. "You're the main reason."

"Well, what if I say, there is only one way you can have a slice of the cake."

"What the condition?"

"You beat me back to my house, starting... Now!" Lightning quickly flew backwards towards his house laughing, then turned around and flew forward.

"Hey, no fair!" Rainbow followed with the picnic basket.

As Lightning walked into his home, Rainbow was right there behind him. "I'm 5 seconds slower than you in clearing out clouds, yet I can beat you back to my house."

"You cheated, you took a head start."

"It took about a minute to get back to my house, and I only left 5 seconds before you. If my math is correct you should have beaten me by like, 20 seconds. Have you gotten slower?"

"Me? The fast pony in all of Equestria, getting slower? Yeah right."

Lightning walked into the kitchen and got two slices of cake, giving one to Rainbow. "Here you are."

"I thought I couldn't have one, since I didn't beat you to your own house."

"You would have gotten the cake anyway, Rainbow. I've been joking this entire time. I mean seriously, I made the cake for you."

"All that hard work, for nothing."

"That was hard work? It was only an hour of preparation."

"It's not like you have ever done something like that before."

"Prepare something for somepony I like? I have done something like that before. Where did you get that food?"

"Well, I bought most of it."

"I made the cake. Not from scratch, I mean I had cake mix."

"Alright fine, you got me. You prepared more than I have."

"Relax, it's not like it's a contest."

"You moved in like a week ago right?"

"Yeah."

"And you got the job on the weather team for bits right?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Then how could you afford all this stuff. It must of been about 1,000 bits."

"Well, when I first came here. I mean, through that teleport thing. I got to pick where my house would be, and I chose Cloudsdale. And everything was here when I arrived."

"Really?"

"Yeah. However, what I've always been wondering..."

"What?"

"Why I chose to be a Pegasus."

"Why do you wonder that?"

"This may sound strange, but before I came here. I was afraid of hights."

"No way, seriously?" Rainbow said, holding a chuckle.

"Laugh if you want, I don't mind it. I guess the actually reason I chose to be a Pegasus, is so that I could be with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you love to fly, you love to soar as high as you can go. So if I was a Unicorn or Earth pony, I'd just keep you grounded, and I wouldn't want to do that to you."

"It wouldn't matter if you were an Unicorn or an Earth pony. As long as you would have the same personality, I'd be in love with you either way."

"Heh, I doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason why we met, was because I needed a job. So if it weren't for me being a Pegasus, I would never have met you. And, if I never found out about that other stallion, I'd be with Roseluck. Though it wouldn't have lasted long."

"Who knows, maybe we'd meet some other way. Get to know each other the more Pinkie Pie threw her parties, that's actually how we met."

"True, but it really kicked off when I flirted with you and almost beat your time with the clouds."

"Yeah, almost beat my time."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of beating your time?"

"Yup." Rainbow had a smug smile on her face.

"If I train hard enough, I can improve my speed. Like how Fluttershy did with the tornado duty."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun with that."

"Rainbow, can I asked you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"This may sound a bit odd coming from me, but before I came here, was there anypony you had your eye on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a question. Could you please answer?"

"Well, yeah I did have an eye on somepony on the Wonderbolts team, Soarin'."

"Really? The reason why I asked, is because back where I'm from. There's a lot of 'shipping' between you and him. I just wanted to clarify that in my head."

"Okay...? Can I return the question to you? I mean, besides me, was there somepony you had an eye on, well besides Roseluck."

"To be honest, I had back ups for if I couldn't get you, or if it doesn't work out between us."

"Like who?"

"It was Applejack, believe it or not."

"Applejack, really? Why her?"

"Well, I've always liked the country. Though I'm not a country boy myself, I have wished to be one."

"Hmm, well if you'd like to, I wouldn't mind testing out something with her." Rainbow said that last part in a sort of whisper tone. She had actually been told by Applejack that she wouldn't mind dating Lightning.

"Testing out something? What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Rainbow said that lying.

"Alright..." Lightning took the now empty plates and threw them away.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late, I think I should get going." Rainbow walked over to the door and tried to open it. "The door won't open again."

Lightning walked over to her and looked out the window. "There's not even a slight breeze out, what do you mean it won't open?"

He looked over to Rainbow who was grinning. "Oh I see... You're stuck here again. So I guess if you want to sleep, you'll have to sleep in my bed again."

Rainbow smiled and walked over to his bedroom. After cleaning up their mess, he joined her.

After a minute of laying there, he said "Rainbow."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's a little childish to pretend to be stuck inside a house, just to sleep in the same bed as somepony else. Instead of just simply asking to do so."

"Who said I was pretending."

Lightning rolled over to face her. "It seems like you actually want to sleep with me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Rainbow smiled at him.

"Well, if you do want to sleep here. Why not just move in with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"But, are you sure about that?"

"Why not?"

Rainbow slightly blushed. Lightning lightly chuckled at the sight. Rainbow pecked him and said, "Yeah, I'll move in with you."

Lightning smiled and kissed her.

**(quick) Note from the author: I noticed that every chapter (starting at 4) has ended with a kiss. Just pointing that out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you ever thought about having a foal?"

"What?" Lightning responded to Rainbow's unexpected question.

It's been a little month since Rainbow had moved in with Lightning. The others still haven't known about the two.

"Have you ever, thought about having a foal?" Rainbow asked once again.

"Um, no. I haven't ever thought about that. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I wanted to know what you thought about the subject."

_"What I thought?"_ Lightning asked himself. He decided to ask the same thing, "Have you thought about it before?"

"Well, I have thought about it a while back. Now, the thought came back to me."

"Just now?"

"No, it has been in thought for a few days now."

"So you were thinking about having a foal, with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I have." Rainbow said blushing.

The two of them were walking through town on a stroll. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind it but, are you sure about that?"

"Well I figured it'd be nice..." Rainbow fantasized her and Lightning going at it, then quickly said, "uh, having a foal, I mean."

"Is having a foal the only thing that's on your mind?" After that brief pause Rainbow did, Lightning caught on that the 'foal story' is just a cover up for something else.

"Of course not, I mean there is work and stuff like that."

"You do realize that if we do that, it would be obvious to the others we're dating right? Unless you want them thinking you gained weight. No offence." Lightning said that last part just as a security.

"It wouldn't matter to me if they found out, remember?"

"Well, it would be our first time doing anything like that. Don't you think it would be best to save off on that and use protection?"

"Well, maybe..." Rainbow quickly went back to her cover up story, "But a foal would be nice right?"

"Let me ask again. Do you really want to have a foal?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

"You don't sound to sure. Is this really about wanting a foal?"

"Well... why? What do you think?"

"With my thoughts, I'm thinking that this 'foal thing' is just a story."

"What do you mean a story?"

"Well, you don't really care about the foal. To me, I believe that you only want what's before the foal. You just don't mind the aftermath, which is having the foal."

"For the most part, yeah. How did you figure that out?'

"When you were saying that you'd figure it would be nice, it took you a second before getting back to the foal."

"Heh, you'd probably be a perfect match for Twilight."

"I'm not that smart..." Lightning slightly blushed.

"But, you know, having a foal wouldn't be that bad either."

"Like I said, I wouldn't mind. Even though, I think it might be a bad idea."

"A bad idea, why?"

"You're only 17 right?"

"Yeah."

"I turned 18 a few weeks ago, you know that. We're still only teens, nowhere near adulthood. Don't you think that we may just be too young for that?"

"Well, maybe, I just-" Lightning stopped as he cut her off, she stopped too.

"I understand what you're getting at. Trust me, I've had thoughts before, with you and before I came here. I mean, I'm a guy, and every guy has had urges before."

"I know, I know."

"You have to understand, I don't think I'll be ready if it actually does happen. I mean, having fun like that, I don't mind at all but, if the foal actually happens..."

"Alright, I get it. We don't have to."

"That's not what I'm saying. Look, when the time comes, we'll take it from there. No matter what happens, alright?"

Rainbow smiled, "Alright." Rainbow pecked his cheek.

With his cheeks slightly red Lightning said, "Oh come on, not in public. I told you that."

Rainbow lightly chucked. She kissed him, but when he tried to pull away, he saw that she was holding him there. Lightning gave in and kissed back, not caring about the public anymore.

When they had parted, Lightning looked around. Apparently, they found themselves at Sugarcube Corner. Lightning said, "Shall we go in?"

Rainbow nodded, they both then walked into the building. Rainbow sat down and Lightning ordered for them.

When he received the food he had ordered, Pinkie Pie said, "Hey Lightning you wanna know what I've noticed?"

"Sure...?"

"I've noticed that you still don't have your Cutie Mark."

"Alright, so?"

"So, doesn't that bother you in the least bit?"

"No not really. If it happens it happens. You know, honestly, I hope I never get my Cutie Mark. Just to prove that you don't need a Cutie Mark to find somepony, or live your life."

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"

Lightning walked over to Rainbow and gave her the cupcake that was ordered for her. "What did Pinkie Pie have to say?"

"Nothing special, it was just about me not having a Cutie Mark."

"Why don't you have a Cutie Mark?"

"Well you have to remember, I've only been in Equestria for a little over a month. I'm not joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders either, it's not necessarily."

"What do you mean? Don't you want a Cutie Mark?"

"It's not needed right? A pony could live their life to the fullest and not have a Cutie Mark. What if the special talent of somepony was to sit around all day, and she did nothing but action. Wouldn't that bum you out if the pony was you?"

"Well, yeah a bit."

"Exactly. That's why I hope I never get a Cutie Mark. To prove you don't need one to live, or even find somepony special in their life. I mean, I'm good at puzzles, that might not be my special talent. Maybe my special talent would just be talking. I wouldn't let that stop me from doing what I want."

"I see your point. You wanna know the Cutie Mark that I would give you?"

"What?"

"A Cutie Mark about being a great boyfriend."

Lightning blushed and slightly chuckled. "Who knows, maybe that will be my Cutie Mark."

'That wouldn't be half bad,' Lightning started thinking. 'having a Cutie Mark about being a great lover.' He then said, "Why would give me that?"

"Well, we never had an actual fight. You've helped me through the troubles I've had. And you've stuck up for me."

"Stuck up for you? Name one time I've stuck up for you."

"Okay, so maybe you haven't stuck up for me, but you get my point."

"I get the point that you're complimenting me on things that I haven't even done." Lightning briefly chuckled.

"Alright, alright. But I know, if needed, you would stick up for me."

"I get it, I'm the worlds greatest boyfriend. That doesn't mean however, that it's my Cutie Mark. Even though it could be."

Overall, Lightning didn't deny that his Cutie Mark could be about being a great lover. However, what would a Cutie Mark like that even look like? 'Maybe like Cadence's.' Lightning thought.

The two had finished their cupcakes and flown home. They had fun just enjoying each others company for the time being.

"I mean, I have done some crazy stuff in my life too." Lightning said, slightly laughing. "I've jumped off this 8 foot building, just to see if I could do a barrel roll. Now you have to remember, there were no wings or magic. So you can just imagine somepony like Applejack jumping off of the barn."

"You did that, just to if you could do it?"

"Yeah, I mean why else. You've done stuff just to see if you could."

"I know, but I had a fail safe with my wings. You however could have died."

"But I didn't. Once I've learned that I could do something as dangerous as that, I wasn't afraid of anything else."

"Didn't you tell me one time that you were afraid of hights?"

"I did, but that was major hights. Like 30 feet high kind of hights. But now that I'm a Pegasus, I don't have anything to be afraid of."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Not to mention, if I do ever have doubts about anything, you would be there to help me through it."

Rainbow blushed, "Well, yeah. But you would do the same for me."

Time passed once more. Dinner was made, and cleaned up. The two of them were laying down in bed.

It was dark and quiet in the bedroom. As they laid there, minutes had passed. Peace was in the room, and hush filled the room. Until, "Lightning, you asleep?"

"Kind of. No, not really. You asleep?"

"If I asked you if you were sleeping, how would I be sleeping?"

Lightning chuckled as he rolled over, seeing Rainbow looking at him. "It was a joke."

"You're as bad as Pinkie Pie."

"Bad as Pinkie Pie? In what sense is Pinkie Pie bad?"

"You know what I mean."

Lightning chuckled once more. "Yeah, I do."

"Why do you keep chuckling like that?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm a bit sleepy. That I can't think straight, thinking a lot of things are funny."

Rainbow got up, resting her head on her foreleg. "You think I'm funny?"

Lightning did the same, "Yup, you're funny in all sorts of ways. One of them being that you're funny looking." he kissed her nose and slightly chuckled once more.

"Oh shut up." Rainbow said playfully as she pushed Lightning off his foreleg. She fell on him too. Both of them laughing.

After a few seconds Rainbow noticed their position and quickly got off, laying in the position she was before. Her blush was obviously showing as she spoke, "Uh, sorry about that."

"Sorry about what? I didn't notice anything unordinary."

Rainbow didn't know if Lightning was being for real, or just because he was sleep deprived, but she didn't care. Rainbow got back in the position she was in when she was on Lightning. "So you don't care if we're like this?"

"Nope. There is just one thing I have to say."

"What?"

Lightning kissed her, "I love you."

Rainbow slightly chuckled, "I love you too."

Rainbow started to think she was getting a bit sleep deprived too. She said, "I think we should get some sleep."

"But I love it like this. Me, you, alone in a dark room at night. It seems like a perfect scene. Like one from a book."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rainbow smiled.

She rested her head on Lightning's chest, softly closing her eyes. Feeling the soft ups and downs of his breaths. Hearing the beating of his heart. _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump._ His slow breathing made his heart rate slower.

"Going to sleep already, Rainbow?" asked Lightning softly.

"Mm-hmm." she responded, just as soft.

Listening to the rhythm of Lightning's heartbeat, Rainbow drifted off into slumber.

Lightning took his foreleg that Rainbow was almost lying on and softly rubbed her side with his hoof. He looked down at her head, some of her rainbow mane went up his nose and slightly tickled him. He smiled at the sight of Rainbow sleeping on him.

"This sight, is like something from a Romance show. Or a dream none the less. If this is a dream however, I hope I never wake up again."

Lightning softly closed his eyes. He let his heart rate lower as he took slower breaths. He smiled as the sandpony whisked him away to actual dreams.

**Note from the author: It's been one full year since I've uploaded my first Fanfiction. This chapter is all I want as a thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

As Rainbow slowly awoke from her sleep, the stallion she fell asleep on wasn't beneath her anymore. She got up and looked around, wondering where he was.

She walked towards the living room, and upon seeing the kitchen table she also saw breakfast made. She walked over to the table, there was note next to the plate. _'Looked so peacefully while you were sleeping so didn't wake you up. Went out for a few minutes to get something, be back later.'_

Rainbow sat down at the table and started eating the breakfast that was made for her.

By the time that Rainbow finished, Lightning justed walked in the door.

"Welcome back." said Rainbow.

"Well I see that you're up. How was your sleep?"

"It was wonderful, until I woke up and didn't see you there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, I thought I could make up for it by making you some breakfast."

"Well, it makes up for the most part, but not all of it."

"Then what can I do, to fix it?" Lightning grabbed her empty plate and put it into the sink.

"Well it depends and what you're willing to do."

Lightning walked back to her, "So you're going to make me guess on what to do?"

"Yup."

"Alright, well how about..." He kissed her nose.

She lightly chuckled, "Nope, that's not gonna cut it."

"Guess I'll never be able to make it up to you."

"Well I know one way..."

"Really, how?"

"This," she started tickling him.

"I-I thought I told you, to Stop that." Lightning started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well this is the only way on how you can repay me, unless you could think of another way."

"I-I can think, of something."

Rainbow stopped tickling him, "Really, like what?"

"Well if this next thing doesn't work, I have an idea."

"What thing?"

Lightning kissed Rainbow for around a quarter of a minute. "That. Does that work or do I still need to do something else?"

"Maybe it works, but just to be safe, why don't you tell me your idea."

"That would spoil a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of surprising you with something tonight. It would also use something that I got earlier."

"What did you get?"

"Again, that would spoil the surprise. So, if the kiss didn't make it up to you, I guess I'll have to wait till tonight."

"Come on Lightning, why don't you tell me what you're planning?"

"If I told you what I'm planning, you'll have to do something for me in order for me to actually go through with it."

"So either I don't know, and it will happen. Or you tell me, and I have to do something for you and it might happen?"

"Exactly."

"What might I have to do?"

"I don't know what yet, but it'd have to be something to get me into the mood of doing it."

"And what mood would that be?"

"A mood to make me happy."

Rainbow chuckled, "Well that would be easy, considering how you're happy right now."

Lightning too chuckled, "You got a point. But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Here, I change my mind. I'll tell you, on one, simple condition."

"What's the condition?"

"That you tell me you love me, and you mean it." Lightning ended that statement with a slight grin.

"I always mean it when I tell you that I love you."

"I know, I just want to hear it again."

Rainbow chuckled saying, "I love you."

Lightning smiled and also chuckled, "Alright fine, if you want a hint, go look in the bag by the front door."

Rainbow walked over to the bag and took out what was inside it. "A box of..." She looked at Lightning, "do you mean...?"

"Yup, tonight, if you're willing to I mean."

Rainbow ran to Lightning and hugged him. "Of course I'll be willing to. You know I wanted to do that yesterday."

"I do know, I kind of wanted to do it last night, but I didn't want to risk anything."

"Do you think that we might be able to do it soon than tonight?"

"You sure are anxious aren't you?"

"Well you know I don't like waiting."

"Well maybe if you get lucky, but tonight is a definite."

"So you're gonna make me wait till tonight?"

"Unless you know of a way to make me change my mind, and do it sooner."

"And I'm guessing just kissing you isn't gonna work?"

"Nope, it's gonna have to be something much more than that."

"Well what if I told you 'Happy anniversary'?"

"Now why would you say that?" Lightning asked, knowing the answer.

"Because it's been one month since our first date."

"Then what are you going to do for our anniversary?"

"What are you gonna do for it?"

"I'll be giving you the present tonight."

Rainbow slightly chuckled, "Then I guess I'll have to figure out something for you then."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I'll asked Pinkie Pie to throw an anniversary party for us. Would that make you change your mind?"

"You don't need to do something that extraordinary."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Well before you moved in here, I made you cake, so why don't you return the favor for the anniversary."

"Lightning, you know I don't cook."

"Try it. You never know, you might secretly be an amazing cook."

Rainbow blushed, "So if I do that, then you'll do it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So I guess I'll start cooking now." Rainbow walked to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for the cake.

As the cake was cooking, the two just talked like normal. When Rainbow took the cake out of the oven she said, "Here is the cake." She brought a slice over to Lightning and got one for herself.

Lightning looked inside the cake, "What flavor did you make?"

"Vanilla, why?"

He looked at the black, charred inside of the cake. He still took a bite, chewing the cake as if it was a piece of charcoal.

"So... How do you like it?" asked Rainbow.

"It's um, it's something. You might not wanna try it."

"Why not?" Rainbow asked, taking a bite of the cake.

"Because, I think it's just a bit burnt on the inside."

Rainbow did a fake smile, she turned her head and spat the piece of cake into a trash can.

"I guess you don't like charcoal."

"Let me guess, since you don't like it, you don't want to?"

"I said make me cake, and I'll do it. But, there is one small thing however."

"What?"

"I, need to get this taste of charcoal out of my mouth."

"I have an idea, and it will fix both our problems." Rainbow said with a sly grin.

"How?"

"You'll just need to taste something else to get the taste out of your mouth yeah?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"Just follow me." Rainbow walked away into the bedroom.

Lightning followed. Once he arrived he said, "Alright so what's this about-, whoa!" Lightning was pulled by Rainbow as she fell back onto the bed.

Right as he fell on top of her, their lips met. After a few seconds he lifted his head up, "You didn't have to pull me onto you."

They both slightly laughed. Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around him and pulled him down, making their lips meet once again.

Once more they parted. Rainbow said, "You know, these aren't the only lips you can kiss." she looked down, between the both of them.

Lightning glanced down too. He lightly chuckled, "You really are anxious."

"Can you blame me? I'm with the best boyfriend ever."

Lightning lightly blushed. "I think that compliment needs a reward."

Lightning got up slightly and moved down to where the two of them glanced. He lowered his head in between her legs and started lick the outside of her marehood.

This sudden new feeling made Rainbow gasp with a light moan.

Rainbow was right, it did help with the charcoal taste. Because it helped him, he decided to go in further. Her moans got louder as he went deeper.

The taste of her, along with her moans, made his member begin to grow.

He briefly stopped, which made Rainbow wonder why, in which she asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Do you really wanna go through with this? All the way, I mean."

Rainbow smiled and slightly nodded, "Yeah."

Lightning stood up and climbed on top of her. He angled himself then slowly pushed, Rainbow lightly moaning.

Soon, he couldn't go any more. Lightning looked at Rainbow's soft blushed face. She realized this. She knew why he stopped, and looked at her. She nodded while smiling.

Lightning pushed himself, breaking her barrier. Rainbow bit her lip, Lightning had stopped momentarily until Rainbow said, "Keep going."

Lightning continued. Through her lip biting, he heard her moan.

As he thrusted, he slowly began picking up speed, making her moan louder. He realized that Rainbow had stopped biting her lip. Lightning smiled as he watch Rainbow enjoy herself.

Lightning started breathing heavily. Rainbow took notice of this. She tapped him which made him stopped. She gently pushed him, switching their positions. Rainbow started moving herself, instead of Lightning.

As she bounced, Rainbow could feel herself getting close. In between her moans she said, "I'm gonna, cum..."

"So am I..." Lightning responded.

Rainbow decided to go faster, using her wings to help her get up quickly. She did a screaming moan as her mare juices flowed out.

Lightning felt his lovers juices and released his own. Rainbow feeling it shoot into her. She slowed down and laid down next to him.

The first comment of her mouth was "That, was wonderful."

"I never felt anything like that before. I'm glad it was with you, Rainbow."

She blushed, "I thought you said you were going to use protection."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it. Besides, what kind of first would it be, if we both didn't feel the real thing?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Even if it does happen, I'll just be glad it's ours."

Lightning smiled. He noticed they were still connected, and he didn't want to ruin that. He looked over his bed, a mixture of white and red on his sheets.

He looked back at her, "I love you, Rainbow Dash."

"I love you too, Lightning Dasher."

They both knew the last names weren't necessary, but decided to do them anyway. They were both smiling. Both of them having lost their virginity. Lightning kissed Rainbow, and obviously, she kissed back.


End file.
